Everything That Went Wrong
by InuBabe
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha are constantly at it... always fighting! But can InuYasha and Kagome overcome their stuborness and realize they need each other...?


STOP! Don't sue. I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, or any other characters from Japanese anime and manga in this story.  
  
A.N. Please note that in later chapters some of my own characters will be in the story. Please don't steal them and post them on your own site without my permission.  
  
Everything That Went Wrong: R  
  
Chapter 1: The Attack  
  
"Can we stop sometime soon, Kagome?" Shippou asked. Kagome smiled at him then scowled at Inuyasha. "Sure, Shippou. Why don't we just stop here?" Kagome said sitting down and started unpacking her backpack. Miroku and Sango followed suit. When Inuyasha noticed that they had all stopped he spun around.  
  
"What the fuck do you think your doing bitch?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Stopping. So who don't you just shut up and sit down with us," Kagome said calmly.  
  
Inuyasha mumbled something like 'fucking goddamn bitch doesn't have to fucking sit me all the time' from the ground. Kagome ignored it though as she went along getting her stuff and making dinner. "Inuyasha. Will you please come down? I have dinner ready," Kagome asked about twenty minutes later. Inuyasha sniffed from where he was sitting on a branch.  
  
He smelled ramen, his favorite food, and cherry blossoms, Kagome. When he jumped down he saw the girl standing there with two bowels of ramen. Inuyasha took one of the bowels and started to gulp it down. He stopped when Kagome sat down next to him and he looked up scowling. Kagome just hung her head though. "Are you ok, bitch?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Even though he didn't show it he hated seeing the girl upset. Kagome looked at him and nodded, giving him a weak smile. "Yeah, it's just that I'm suppose to go to my friends house for her seventeenth birthday. She, like me, didn't have a sweet-sixteen party, so she's having a 17th birthday party and she wants me to spend the night at her house before. But I have to be there tomorrow and I didn't know if we'd be able to make it back in time."  
  
Kagome stopped and looked back down at the un-touched bowel of ramen. "So why is it so important then? If you miss her seventeenth birthday then go to her eighteenth birthday." Inuyasha asked. He didn't understand everything from Kagome's time even though he tried. "Inuyasha! I'm going home tomorrow and you aren't going to stop me!" Kagome snapped.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened at her tone as he watched Kagome throw her bowl down and head off towards Kaede's village and the well even though she'd be walking for a whole day. Inuyasha took off after her, only to be sat as he did so. Miroku and Sango just shook their heads and Shippou rolled his eyes. Inuyasha had pissed Kagome off again and now she wasn't in a very good mood.  
  
"SIT!!!!!" Rang through the woods followed by Inuyasha's bitches, damn it's, and fuck yous.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome turned and ran away from the pissed off hanyou. Kagome ran in the direction of the well as fast as she could. She didn't want Inuyasha to catch her if it meant having to sit him every few hundred yards. Kagome kept on running until she crashed into something very tall that was hard and soft at the same time.  
  
She went to back up to yell at Inuyasha when the object pinned her arms to her sides and held her just far enough away so she could see who it was. Kagome looked up into the golden eyes of her captor then screamed the very first thing that came into her head. "INUYASHA!!!! HELP ME!!!"  
  
Kagome took a breath and was about to scream for more but her captor punched her in the stomach and the force sent her into a tree across the clearing. "You are that stupid human bitch who follows Inuyasha around, aren't you? The last time I saw you Inuyasha and I were fighting over my fathers fang. Too bad for you though, now my pitiful half-brother won't be here to save you. But even if he was here, he wouldn't be able to save you. He's already fucked up our families royal blood, now he wants to ruin it even more. Yeah right," Sesshormaru sneered.  
  
A small cocky grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. "You will die the minute you touch me you asshole," Kagome snapped. Sesshomaru smirked as he walked up and put his hand around Kagome's throat, making her gasp for air. "What makes you so sure bitch? Inuyasha isn't here now, is he? So you might as well pray that you'll live through this."  
  
Sesshormaru said as he tightened his hold around her throat and pulled back his left hand. Kagome looked at his hand and gasped. Spilling from his claws was the deadly poison that almost killed her the first time she had come across this evil bastard. But it was Tetsusiga that had saved her before and neither it nor Inuyasha were anywhere near her then.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked one last time, "Goodbye bitch." Kagome closed her eyes as she waited for him to hit her and kill her. All she could think about was Inuyasha and one last though went through her head. 'I'm sorry Inuyasha..' Kagome gasped for air again and shut her eyes tighter waiting for the end, but right as she though she was going to die the pressure went away from her throat. Kagome then hit the ground with a thud. When she opened her eyes she gasped at what she saw  
  
. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"INUYASHA!!!! HELP ME!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha dropped Shippou as he turned his head towards the well. That couldn't have been Kagome. 'She's too far away for Shippou to hear her, but just close enough for me to hear her. She couldn't have gotten that far that fast...' Inuyasha sniffed the air, hoping to catch the scent of Kagome anywhere near.  
  
Nothing. Inuyasha then jumped up and stared walking the way Kagome took off in. "Inuyasha. I wouldn't do that. Kagome-sama is very ticked off right now, and unless you want to be sat all the way into hell then you better not go after her." Miroku said. Inuyasha glared at him. "Feh, you stupid ass. I thought that I heard Kagome scream. She's also really far away. I think she's in trouble. I'm going, you guys stay here."  
  
Inuyasha then took off without saying anything else. 'I have to find Kagome. If anything has happened to her I swear I'll never forgive myself.' Inuyasha stopped about three miles from their campsite. Fuck, of all the people for her to run into she has to run into him. I mean it, if he lays one finger on her I'll rip he and that fucking sword of his to tiny little pieces.  
  
Inuyasha took off again, unaware to the changes in his blood going from hanyou to full youkai. He still had control of his thoughts and actions though. He couldn't even smell the change in his blood, he was to focused on helping Kagome. He just had to see what his filthy brother was doing and why. When Inuyasha came into the clearing he froze. This had to be the second worst thing that he could ever have seen in his entire life.  
  
His half brother had Kagome pinned to a very large tree. One of his hands was at her throat, choking her, and his other one was pulled back, dripping in his poison, ready to strike. Inuyasha charged forward with amazing speed and hit his half brother in the side. Sesshormaru flew a good fifty feet and hit the ground with a large thump.  
  
Kagome slid to the ground and she seemed alright. Inuyasha then charged at Sesshormaru again and pulled out Tetsusiga. When it didn't transform Inuyasha threw it on the ground. So he just went on hacking at his brother with his claws and fists. When Sesshomaru left Inuyasha noticed a colorful piece of paper in his hand.  
  
But Inuyasha didn't think anything of it. Inuyasha turned around and walked towards Kagome. She was sitting on the ground, rubbing her throat, and gasping for breath. As Inuyasha approached Kagome she drew her knees to her chest and stared to breath harder. Inuyasha could see fear in the miko's eyes. When he reached out to touch her goose bumps appeared on her arms and legs and she started to shake in fear.  
  
"Kagome. Are you ok? It's me, Inuyasha. I haven't changed at all," Inuyasha said. He was worried about Kagome, but now she was scared of him. He had just saved her life and she was afraid! "Inu...Inuyasha. You don't want to hurt me?" Kagome asked slowly. "Kagome, how could I hurt you? I promised that I would protect you with everything that I can and I have so far. Are you sure your ok?"  
  
Inuyasha asked worried. The hanyou was very worried. Kagome had never acted this way after any kind of battle. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up still." Kagome gave him a weak smile even though Inuyasha could tell she was still afraid. Inuyasha sighed in relief and did something he'd only done once before in his entire lifetime. It was after yet another fight with his dreaded half brother.  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug. Kagome gasped in shock but then she snuggled against Inuyasha. She buried her face in his kimono and cried. Inuyasha had only seen Kagome cry a few times before and he didn't like it one bit. "Kagome. Please explain what happened to me," Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome didn't reply, she only snuggled closer to him and kept on crying. She didn't feel like talking to Inuyasha about what happened because she felt like a little kid. She knew that she'd done wrong and she knew she'd get yelled at when she told him. Kagome knew that she needed to talk to Inuyasha about what happened, but she didn't want to leave Inuyasha's lap.  
  
She sighed and nodded then turned around so her back was against Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha then sat crossed legged and put her in his lap. When he wrapped his around her again and layed his chin on her head she sighed. "Now, tell me everything that happened from when you ran away until I showed up. And I also want to know why you were so afraid after Sesshormaru ran away."  
  
Inuyasha then closed his eyes and concentrated on what Kagome had to say. "Fine. Well, when you pissed me off I said the s-word and ran away. I just wanted to get far away, and fast. I knew that you would catch me if you chased me but I had to get back to the well before you did catch me. I was doing ok until I got to this clearing.  
  
That was when I crashed into the filthy sonofabitch Sesshomaru. At first I thought it was you so I back up to yell at you but when he grabbed me I got a good look at his face. When I saw who it really was I screamed for you. I was going to yell again but he punched me in the stomach and sent me flying into that tree."  
  
Kagome paused and pointed at the tree that she had been by. Inuyasha nodded. "Then before I could do anything to get away he pinned me to the tree and stared to choke me. He held me by the throat and started to tell me that he would kill me to keep you from spoiling the families bloodlines any further. Then he pulled back his hand and I saw the poison dripping from it. I closed my eyes and waited for the end but then all the pressure from my throat was gone.  
  
I fell to the ground and started to gasp for breath. When I opened my eyes I saw the full youkai you beating the crap out of Sesshomaru. Then he left and you came over to me. I was afraid of you because I thought that you didn't have control over your blood and you were going to kill me. Sorry I doubted you." Kagome closed her eyes as the tears started to flow down her cheeks again.  
  
Inuyasha hugged her closed as he whipped the tears from her face. "Kagome. Shhhh, please don't cry. I promise that I won't let anyone or anything touch you if I can be there to save you. You'll always be protected as long as I live. Nothing will ever happen to you here in this time again." Inuyasha hugged her even tighter and closed his eyes again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, I hope that Inuyasha got to Kagome in time," Shippou said. Sango nodded. "I hope so to. Kagome better be ok or I'll hurt whoever did anything to her," Sango said. Miroku had been quiet the whole trip looking for Inuyasha but now a sly grin started to play at the corners of his lips. "I bet you anything that it was all a scam so those two could be alone to do, oomph," Miroku said.  
  
Sango pulled her arm back down to her side as she gritted her teeth, trying very hard not to knock the pervert off of the flying cat demon. "Miroku-sama. Kagome is not like that and Inuyasha would get sat so hard for even thinking of such a think he would be all the way to hell and back by now. Besides, even if that was the case then Kagome wouldn't have sat him so hard earlier," Sango said exasperated.  
  
Shippou looked at the arguing pair of adults clueless. "What did they plan out you guys?" The baby kit asked. "Nothing," they both replied. When he saw a dot of red and white Shippou squealed with joy. "Look there's Inuyasha! I hope he found and saved Kagome," Sango said. Shippou shook his head. "No! Kagome's there, see?" Shippou said gleefully.  
  
Sango and Miroku looked harder then Miroku started cracking up. "I told you so," Miroku whispered in Sango's ear. This time Sango couldn't take it. She knocked the hentai off of Kirara but caught him just inches away from the ground. "Next time you say something that fucked up and I won't save your ass," Sango said.  
  
Miroku just smiled and tried to look innocent, but failed. As Kirara landed on the ground Shippou tried to take off towards Kagome but Sango stopped the kitsune. "Why won't you go let me see Kagome?" Shippou asked. "They're having an important conversation, see?" Sango said calmly to Shippou. Shippou nodded but looked disappointed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha, I know that you won't let anything happen to me. But I can't help but be scared after what happened today. I know that I have been coming back and forth from my time to yours for over two years now, but you grew up around these demons, I didn't. So, what if it happens again? What if you and I get into another fight, I run, and I get attacked again? What if you can't be there to save me next time?" Kagome stopped again and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome, I know. What happened today was my fault. I don't know everything that goes on in your time and I should have asked you what you meant before snapping at you," Inuyasha said as he sighed. He hated having to always talk. "No! Don't say that Inuyasha. It wasn't you fault, it was because of both of us. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you. I know that we are pretty good friends but we still get so mad at each other all the time and so easily. We really need to work on that," Kagome said.  
  
She turned so when she sat in his lap she was facing to the side with her head on his chest. Inuyasha closed his eyes to the sound of her breathing. He relaxed for a minute before he snapped his eyes back open to another sound from a little ways away. "Ok you three spies. You can come out," Inuyasha said. Both humans and Shippou came out from the woods. Miroku whispered something in Sango's ear with his usual look that he had when he was thinking of something perverted.  
  
Sango blushed as she brought her huge weapon down on his head. But before Inuyasha could ask he had to dodge the flying ball of fur that was aimed at Kagome. Shippou looked up at Kagome with his big eyes as he hugged her. "Kagome! Are you ok? What happened? Will you make those two tell me what they were talking about?"  
  
Shippou kept on firing questions at Kagome. "But we were so worried when doggy boy here took off all of a sudden saying that you were in trouble. But you look ok? So what happened?" Shippou finally stopped and waited for Kagome to answer. Shippou then glared at Inuyasha who just returned the glare.  
  
Kagome sighed and decided to stop the oncoming fight before it even started. She stood up with the baby kit in her arms and Inuyasha stood up after her. Sango and the now consciences Miroku eyed the two of them as if they'd been doing something that they shouldn't be doing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A.N. Sorry that this chapter was short. This is my first fanfic and I wanted to see how it would turn out. Please review with comments or suggestions. Thanks, Inubabe 


End file.
